


Welcome Back

by Dixu_Is_Me



Series: Life and Times of Danvid [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because convenience, Daniel is reformed, Daniel still works at Camp Campbell, David is horny as hell, Drabble, Gay, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor kids get scarred, handjob, i wrote this at three in the morning, lmao Im horrid, no seriously, ooc probably, pre existing relationship, really gay, so is daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixu_Is_Me/pseuds/Dixu_Is_Me
Summary: Okay first story on here ever, I'm sorry I'm terrible.Daniel comes back to Camp Campbell and gets one hell of a welcome.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thanks for checking my trash out, anyways.  
> SO the backstory to this smutty smut dump is David visited Daniel in the hospital when he was recovering and shit. NO David is not the missing twin, different person. so they kinda have a pre-existing thing going on because I can't do build up so good.  
> Clearly I don't own Camp Camp or any of the characters, not cool enough for that.
> 
>    
> ENJOY DA PORN

    It was a bright day at Camp Campbell, David was just as perky as he usually was, Gwen was just as dead inside as usual, Max was the cynical asshole everyone knew him as and so on and so forth. Except something was off, the Quartermaster had mumbled something about someone coming back, though no one paid much attention to it, that was until the familiar bus pulled off and a horrifically familiar face stepped foot on the grounds.  
    Blonde hair, blue, unblinking eyes, white outfit, creepy smile. Daniel cracked his neck and looked over the sea of campers that stared at him.  
    “What the FUCK?” Max was the first to scream, earning a strong glare from Daniel.  
    “Max!” David’s voice rang out, “Language!” He walked up to the commotion and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw the blonde haired cultist.  
    “Hello David, how’s everything going?” Daniel asked, his focus stuck to David like super glue.  
    “Just fine Daniel,” David muttered with all the confidence he had. The campers looked at their counselor, hoping he would call the appropriate authorities immediately.  
    Spoiler alert. He didn’t.  
    David slowly approached Daniel, a slight smile formed, his eyes warm and welcoming to the cult leader.  
    “How was the recovery? Everything go alright?” David asked, presenting his hand to Daniel for him to shake.  
    “Yes David, it went well. Was I missed?” Daniel asked, shaking David’s hand, his gaze remaining on the auburn haired man.  
    “No, you weren’t fucking missed you crazy cultist!” Max shouted, the other kids nodding silently in agreement.  
    “Max! Language, please!” David said, looking at the small ten year old.  
    “No David! This asshole is fucking crazy! He tried to kill us!” Max shouted, earning another silent nod from his peers.  
    “That was before Max, I swear I’ve changed,” Daniel said with an earnest nod. David nodded as well, Max huffed and stormed off, Neil and Nikki following close behind.  
    What David had failed to mention to his campers was that he knew for a fact that Daniel had changed, as he had visited Daniel many times in hospital, and he had really got to know him.  
    Daniel had confided things in David that made his cult activity almost justifiable. Something along the lines of a divorce between his parents left him and his twin separated, she went with their mother, while he stayed with their abusive father. This left David with feelings for Daniel that went far past like.  
David had confided things in Daniel that he probably shouldn’t of. Things that made David cringe when he thought about them, mainly his failed relationship with Bonquisha, which lead him to the realization that he was gay. He felt that they knew more about each other than married couples knew about their spouses, and that gave David a sense of hope, maybe Daniel would reform, maybe they could be happy together.  
David shook the silly train of thought from his head as he showed Daniel his cabin. On the way Daniel started up another conversation.  
“You know David, we could always, bunk up,” Daniel whispered seductively to the now flustered David.  
“I-I’m not so sure Daniel, the campers might get suspicious, or uncomfortable,” David said, thoughts of what could occur if the two ‘bunked up’ for the night. The lewd thoughts caused David’s cheeks to become a darker shade of scarlet, and a new tightness in his trousers.  
“Awe, well maybe we could have a sleepover, just you and I, to welcome me back to Camp Campbell,” Daniel suggested , grabbing David’s hand, connecting their fingers, locking the grip.  
David gasped at Daniel’s persistence at them sharing a room, a bed. His blush started to creep to his ears, he soon became beet red, his erection clear.  
“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Daniel whispered to David, who had realized there was no way out of this.  
“I-I suppose, if you insist,” David replied, desperate to cover his arousal from the blonde man. Daniel had noticed this and pulled David to the back of one of the cabins. He pushed David against the wall and kissed him.  
It took a moment for David to realize what was happening, once he got himself together he kissed back, Daniel probed David’s mouth with a way too eager tongue that would attempt to wrestle the counselor's tongue. The make out session continued for a while before the two separated, David panting as Daniel removed his bandana, attacking his neck with sloppy kisses that included tongue and teeth, leaving purple marks all over David’s neck. David grunted as Daniel went to undo his belt.  
“N-Not here,” He muttered reluctantly, “please Daniel, I don’t want the kids to see us,” his pleas were answered when Daniel pulled away.  
David was attempting to fix himself up before a yelp exited his mouth when Daniel scooped him up bridal style. Carrying him off in the direction of his cabin.  
“Daniel! W-what are you doing?” he asked, frantically looking around.  
“Taking this someplace where the kids won’t see,” Daniel replied, kicking open the door to his cabin, lightly tossing David onto the mattress, before locking the door and closing the shades.  
“Daniel, we can’t,” David said, mentally scolding himself for wanting this.  
“Why not? We’ve discussed this a million times back at the hospital,” Daniel said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, coming closer to David.  
“Because, these kids are nosy, they might-” Daniel cut him off.  
“Let them see, I’ve been waiting for quite some time, a goodbye kiss won’t do it for either of us anymore,” Daniel said, tossing his shirt on the floor, and David sighed and did the same. Daniel pulled David into another heated kiss, unbuckling David’s belt, pulling his shorts down in one swift movement.  
Daniel moved and sat on the bed, pulling David into his lap, David straddled him arms held limply around the blonde’s neck. Daniel pulled him into another passionate kiss, running his fingers through David’s hair, pulling at it, earning the counselor's moans against his lips.  
“Daniel, please,” David moaned as Daniel left steamy kisses down his chest, stopping at one nipple, slowly sucking at the sensitive area, earning a grunt from David. He masterfully rolled the other nub with his hand, his other cradling David’s neck, rubbing circles as David writhed and moaned.  
“Please what Davey?” Daniel said with a sly grin at the panting mess that sat on his lap, his erection clear through his boxers, a small stain forming. Daniel palmed David’s erection while he paid attention to the other hardened nub, sucking and biting at it.  
“Please, Daniel, anything,” David mustered between pants. He grasped onto the sheets, grinding onto the blonde’s crotch, desperate for any relief.  
“Okay Davey, you’ll get what you want,” Daniel smirked, flipping David so he was laying on his stomach, Daniel unbuckled his belt and threw his pants on the ground, he pulled a condom out of his pants pocket and prepped himself. He stuck his fingers in front of David’s face, he sucked on his fingers and they pulled out with a pop.  
“You ready?” Daniel asked David, a grunt and a nod lead Daniel to start with one finger into David, his moans filled the room as Daniel slowly added another finger. The noises David produced were beautiful, the grunting and moaning the came from his throat drove Daniel to continue on.  
“Oh my god Daniel,” David moaned, Daniel was three fingers deep, curling them inside the moaning mess. “I’m ready, please,” he begged desperately.  
“Okay Davey, okay,” Daniel whispered, his hands gripping David’s hips, pushing in the tip, causing more godly noises to come from David, he plunged into his partner causing David to scream out Daniel’s name.  
“You can do it, you can take me, right Davey?” Daniel asked, panting as David’s walls squeezed around his cock. The thrusting picked up speed, along with the chorus of moans coming from both men.  
“Please Daniel, faster, please,” David begged, Daniel pulled out and flipped David, and plunging into him once more. David wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck, pulling him onto the bed. David started to roll his hips, kissing Daniel sloppily, moaning into his lips, groaning as he reached his climax.  
“Daniel, I’m really cl-close,” he groaned, driving his partner to finish the job. He started jacking David off, panting as his thrusts became erratic and his breaths heavy.  
David let out a deep moan as he came onto David’s bare chest. Daniel hit deep inside David twice more before coming into the condom, pulling out slowly. Disposing the condom, lying next to David, who looked spent.  
“Thank you,” David whispered as he cuddled next to Daniel, receiving a chaste kiss on the lips. The two lied there for a while, unaware of the three kids who sat underneath the window who had heard everything.  
“Holy fuck,” Neil said quietly, eyes wide just as his two peers were.  
“Yeah, I don’t know if I can unhear that,” Nikki whispered, slowly rocking with her knees to her chest.  
The only one to stay quiet was Max, who got up and walked off, Neil helped Nikki up and followed closely after Max, all wishing they hadn't followed their counselor and his cult leader boyfriend.  
       

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you made it out alive! Good job mate! I hope you liked this crappy crap cake, if you want a story about these two bonding in the hospital I could probably do that, sadly I'm just a lonely person who doesn't have mind reading powers so if you would like the bonding thingy in hospital, tell me please!
> 
> Thanks for reading mate!


End file.
